


The Mysterious Person

by TheDragonKat



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Donella is good here, Donella is really smart and knows there is more, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Varian and the Seven Kingdoms AU, more focused on the tangled charcters trying to figure out who the oc is, varian and the seven kingdoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonKat/pseuds/TheDragonKat
Summary: Hugo and Varian have been busy for the past few days. More than usual. Someone new in town is a little too werid and it seems like the boys know her. What is the serect of this girl?
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Kudos: 14





	The Mysterious Person

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar. Hope you enjoy and like my oc.

It was a quiet day in Corona. The guards did not see any trouble going on but kept a watchful eye. Eugene would constantly remind them to always be watchful. He told them tips on how to spot thieves better. Stan and Pete were patrolling the town when they saw Eugene.

“Good afternoon, Captain. So far nothing to report.” Pete reports as he and Stan slated Eugene.

“That is good. Remember to always keep a watchful eye, but glad it is quiet. “ Eugene looks around. Behind him a person wearing a dark cloak goes running by.  
“Captain, look.” Stan whispers pointing behind Eugene.

“Good work but don’t point. Just say behind me” Eugene corrects as he looks behind him and runs after the person. The person notices they are being chased after so start to run faster. Eugene was easily able to keep up with the person. After a few minutes, he catches the person.

“Let me go” a female voice demands as Eugene pulls down the cloak. The girl has long blond hair with blue highlights, her left eye is green, and her right eye is blue. She looked like a teenager and was shorter than Varian. Soon a white fox hops onto the girl’s shoulder.

“So kid, do you want to explain something.” Eugene asks, looking at the girl and the fox.

“No, I do not want to. And I am not a kid” the girl answered as she gives scratches to her fox. Then she looks at Eugene and gets excited. “Wait. I have heard of you. Oh my god. I can’t believe I was chased by Eugene Fitzherbert. Snow it is him. My first day in Corona and I met Eugene. Maybe this day isn’t as bad as I thought. ” she tells her fox who gives a happy yip.

“Well glad you heard of me. So why are you in Corona? You did not come here just to steal, did you?” Eugene questions. ‘This is a first. Someone excited for Eugene and Flynn. And the fox is named Snow’ he thinks.

“No. I was looking for Monty’s Sweet Shoppe because I wanted to get sweets for my friends, but I got lost. So, while looking, I decided to practice my thieving skills.” the girl smiled.

“How about this you give me everything you stole, and I will show where the shop is? Also promise you will not steal again” Eugene says not expecting that answer.

“Well I was caught so it wasn’t successful, so you have them. And I won’t promise anything. One of my friends has been teaching me and I can’t let those skills go to waste.” the girl gives Eugene everything she stole which was quite a bit.

“Many this is a lot and that friend does not sound like a good influence.” Eugene sighs. ‘This is going to be like Angry and Catalina again.’ he thinks.

“You sound like my other friend. He always tells my other friend to not teach me that stuff, so we do it in secret. My other friend is teaching me how to cook and how to draw. “ the girl rolls her eyes before getting excited again. ‘Sounds like she has one person who is a good influence.’ he thinks.

“You should listen to your other friend. Being a thief is not a good lifestyle” Eugene says as he takes her to the sweet shop.

“I do not want to be a thief, but I want to pick up the stealing skill. My friend knows it, so I want to know it. I want to know all the skills my friends have.” the girl explains as she follows beside him. Eugene was very confused by this girl.

“Do you have your own money?” Eugene asks as the shop becomes visible to them. The girl takes out a small pouch.

“Earned it myself by doing chores.” the girl smiles as she enters the shop.

“I hope she is telling the truth.” Eugene mutters as he follows. The girl picked out quite a few sweets and paid for them.

“Well I should get going. My friends will love these. They always buy them for me, but I wanted to buy them for them this time” the girl giggled as she started to leave.

“Hey, can you at least tell me your name?” Eugene asked before she left.

“Oh right. I am Dael. And this is my animal companion, Snow” Dael points to snow as she runs off.

“Okay time to put these in the lost and found. And man, this will be a crazy story to tell the others.” Eugene shakes his head as he looks over at all the stolen objects.

That night he was telling everyone about what happened. They were also a little confused.

“You think she was telling the truth.” Cassandra questioned with doubt in her eyes.

“She seemed very open. She did not have any guard up. So, unless I see evidence then I think she was telling the truth.” Eugene shakes his head as Varian and Hugo enter the room.

“Sorry for being late, everyone. Had a busy day at the library” Varian apologized.

“You two have been having busier days lately. Remember to take a break occasionally. “ Rapunzel reminds them.

“You are talking to two alchemists here so no promises.” Hugo jokes.

“So, what were you guys talking about?” Varian hoping to get off the taking break topics.

“Oh, you two will not believe this” Eugene starts as he tells them the story. Once the story was over the two were oddly quiet.

“That was weird. I just remember something that me and Hugo must do. I knew we were forgetting something.” Varian quickly says before dragging Hugo out of the room while the others look confused.

“Okay. That was weird. “ Cassandra narrows her eyes, getting suspicious. Everyone waits a few minutes before getting up and follows them. They weren’t outside the room, but they heard quiet arguing, so they followed the sound. They caught the tail end of Varian and Hugo’s argument. 

“- so that is the end of that. You understand?” Varian growls out sounding really pissed.

“But-” Hugo starts before Varian growls at him again. Hugo sighs “Fine. But I doubt it will do much. You know…” he gets cut off from hearing Lance sneeze. Everyone glares at Lance as Varian heads over to them. Unfortunately, they could not hide in time.

“Why are you guys spying on us? Can’t we have a little privacy. “ Varian questions glaring at everyone.

“Well maybe do not act suspicious” Cassandra challenges. 

“Listen we are not doing anything bad. Trust us. We will tell you this when the time is right” Hugo explains before walking off with Varian.

“Do you think they know Dael? Or at least Hugo does? He is a thief.” Lance asks as he watches the two.

“Maybe. Won’t know unless they tell us.” Rapunzel says. She was worried about the two. 

“Or maybe the girl is threatening them.” Cassandra ponders.

“She is smaller than Varian.” Eugene reminds Cassandra, not seeing where she is going.

“That does not mean she is not dangerous. Maybe she has some magic and is using it to threaten them. Why would they want to hide her? Especially Varian. “ Cassandra explains her thought process. The others nod as they see her point.

“That makes sense. Oh my god. What do we do?” Rapunzel gasped really worried now.

“But those two are so stubborn and if they are being threatened then they won’t just tell us. And if Dael is this dangerous, I can’t just arrest her. “ Eugene explains.

“From what you said, this girl wants to be seen as weak. So, make up a lie that someone said that they did not get something back.” Cassandra comes up with.

“Yes, this could work. Oh, and we could get the truth potion from Varian’s lab.” Rapunzel adds as everyone nods. They all huddle together to finish up all the little details.

They gathered all the materials needed for their plan and so they waited until Dael showed her face again. It took a few days and doing that time Hugo and Varian were seen even less. The others were getting worried, so they hoped Dael showed up soon. Soon one of the guards went running to Eugene.

“Captain. The girl you said to keep an eye for is back. She is heading towards the craft store.” the guard reports. Eugene nods as he runs off to the craft store. By the time he reaches the stop, he sees her leaving the shop with a bag. Dael sees him.

“Hey Eugene. Do not worry I paid for this. You can ask the store owner. By the way, why am I being watched so closely?” Dael asks tilting her head.

“One of the citizens you stole something from said they did not get something back.” Eugene lied.

“I returned everything. Someone else must have stolen that thing.” Dael said, crossing her arms. Snow growled not liking her master being accused.

“Sorry kid. You are the only lead we have.” Eugene brings out the cuffs.

“I returned everything. I am not being accused of something I did not do.” Dael yelled as she ran off. Eugene ran after her, but she seemed like faster than she was before. Unfortunately, the chase ended when Eugene ran into Hugo and Varian.

“Sorry. Were you chasing after someone?” Varian asks as Hugo helps him up. 

“Yeah. Just a thief. But they got away. Do not see them anymore.” Eugene looks around and Dael could not be found.

“Sorry. We just got back from the library.” Hugo yawns.

“You two okay? You remember to take a break.” Eugene asks worried seeing Hugo yawn.

“We are okay. And we do take breaks. But remember there are a lot of books in the Eternal Library and we need to get through it all.” Varian yawns.

“No one can possibly read all those books in their lifetime. Listen take a nap. You are making me yawn.” Eugene yawns.

“Fine. We will go take a nap after we buy some things.” Varian agrees and heads off with Hugo. Eugene sighs and heads back to the castle to explain everything.

“Okay. Doubt she will make more appearances now that she knows she is wanted. Thought she would want to be quiet but guess not.” Cassandra growls. 

“Okay. Maybe we can talk to Varian’s family. They might be able to help.” Lance offers.

“Okay for the second time I will say it, you are a genius. Please do not make me say it a third time.” Eugene pats Lance on the back as the group heads for Old Corona.

“So, you think this girl is threatening my son and his boyfriend? Varian hasn’t told me about anyone with that girl’s description. I will contact the others. It might take them a while to be here, but they will help” Quirin starts to write a letter. You can see the anger in his eyes as he wrote. He did not like the idea of someone threatening his son.

As predicted, Dael did not show herself back in Corona. Also, many objects that were reported missing were found in that person’s home. Soon Hector and Adira arrived in Corona. King Edmund wanted to come but could not leave his kingdom at the moment. 

“Do you have anything that smells like the girl? I can use my bearcat to track her” Hector asks pointing to his bearcats.

“Unfortunately, no. We even had Max try to sniff for her, but he could not find her. It was like her scent did not exist.” Eugene sighs.

“That is very strange. I have seen how good Max can track people. I have heard there are ways to hide your scent but still there is always something.” Adira ponders.

“Hey is that Donella?” Quirin asks, seeing Donella walking around.

“It is. Guess she decided to visit. That is good. She is really hard to get in contact with without Hugo’s help.” Rapunzel waves Donella over to them.

“Oh, did not expect everyone here. I was planning to see how Varian and Hugo are going. Are they here? I went to the library and they weren’t there.” Donella asked.

“Wait they aren’t in the library. They said they would be at the library.” Lance says confused.

“Guess they lied. Maybe they are having a date? Though I am sure they would tell you that. You guys looked worried; I am sure they are fine.” Donella looks at all their worry faces. They ended up telling Donella what they think is going on.

“You guys sure about that? You are talking about two smart people who know multiple languages that could send an encoded message. Got me or Cyrus? Send Cheese or Ruddiger to show distress. How about we go to the library and wait for them?” Donella reasons. ‘Something just seems fishy about this and it is something besides an evil girl. Her acting is weird but in a way that puts attention onto herself. For Hugo to be hiding this, she would have to be smarter.’ she thinks as she leads everyone to the library.

At the library it was quiet. No one was around like Donella said. They looked around the place and found some strange things. There were lots of weird projects around, but they seem very basic for Hugo and Varian. 

“These are some of the projects Varian did as a kid. They were deemed safe by Ulla for kids. He still did so more dangerous ones, but these were the one that were safe.” Quirin observes.

Soon they found drawings, but they were very childish. They look at Donella.

“Hugo is not a good drawer, but these are not the things he would draw. He would not have drawn a smiling sun” Donella holds up a drawing with the sun smiling along with flowers that were singing.

“You are right that is not Hugo’s style” Eugene shakes his head.

Soon they heard footsteps. Everyone hid as the footsteps got closer.

They saw Dael run over to the table with drawings. Soon she turned around and looked to where they were hiding.

“I know you are there. Come on out” Dael demands as they all come out. Her eyes widened seeing Eugene. “I told you I returned everything. I will let you falsely accuse me. I admit to what I did.” she runs away from him. Before they could chase her, two more footsteps were heard. They turned their heads and saw Hugo and Varian walking inside the library holding hands.

“Um what are you guys doing here?” Varian asked, looking confused but there was panic in his eyes. He was looking around the place.

“Hugo. Please explain to these people that you two aren’t being threatened by an evil girl” Donella demands walking up to him.

“What!?!? No one is being threatened. Now get out” Hugo demands trying to get everyone out of the library.

“I saw the girl already. Please explain to these idiots who she is?” Donella rolls her eyes.

“Yeah. Who is she? From what everyone said, you guys have been acting weird” Hector asked pointing his sword to where he saw Dael go.

“Please son we are very confused” Quirin admits. He did not like not knowing what was happening in his son’s life. The others all nod.

“Fine. We were waiting until she was more comfortable, but we can’t let this continue if you guys really think Dael is trying to hurt us.” Varian sighs. “Dael come out” he yells out. Soon Dael came out from hiding, going behind Hugo and Varian.

“We found her out in the forest close to the library. She was badly hurt. When she woke up, she said her family was killed. We have been taking care of her ever since then. She is shy but we were telling her stories. That is why she knew Eugene. “ Hugo explains.

“Wait, so those drawings and the projects. They were hers” Adira realizes. 

“That is what you meant by friends teaching you those skills.” Eugene smacks himself in the head.

“I returned everything.” Dael announced while glaring at Eugene.

“Yeah that is Hugo. He always hated being falsely accused.” Donella laughed.

“He should not be teaching her how to steal but she requested it. She wants to learn everything we can do.” Varian grumbles.

“I just want to be like you guys.” Dael smiles while her fox yips happily.  
“You two pretty much adopted her, didn’t you?” Lance realizes what is happening since he adopted two kids. The two boys look sheepish.

“We didn’t mean to, but it just happened. We did not know what to do and she became quickly attached to us. We couldn’t just leave her.” Hugo admits as he ruffles Dael hair.

“Boys, taking care of a child is a lot of work. I understand that you two could not abandon her but you could have come to us so we could help.” Quirin explains.

“Yeah. You two are still very young. I understand with both of your pasts, you would not be able to leave this child alone, but you should do everything yourselves.” Adira adds on.

“I like the library. It has so many books” Dael spins around.

“You can still come here but how about you have a room in the palace?” Rapunzel excitedly says. Dael gasps with wide eyes. 

“I can stay in the palace.” Dael spoke in awe.

“That is why there have been so many late nights. You two hated to leave her.” Cassandra says.

“We stayed until she went to sleep and tried to get here when she woke up.” Varian tells them.

“Well sorry for the trouble. Do not worry about being watched by the guards.” Eugene says to Dael. She cheered, happy that she could go back to Corona.

“I will go get the room set up while you two have fun here. But bring her back for the night.” Rapunzel reminds them as everyone walks out. The others were heading back to Corona, well all but Donella. She had some questions that were not answered. 

She looked at Hugo who knew he was not getting out of this. He looked at Dael who nodded. Soon the doors to the library suddenly closed. 

“I could never hide anything from you.” Hugo sighs as he shakes his head.

“You do not get as powerful as me by not knowing when there is more to a story. Plus, you were the only one who said anything related to her past. Varian was always quiet. He only said things related to how he felt which is not a lie” Donella explains.

“What is said here can never leave this room. I love those guys but the secret of Dael can’t get out. I fear what would happen to her.” Varian begs her with puppy dog eyes.

“Stop that. I won’t say anything. I swear on my life.” Donella harshly says. ‘Ulla used to do the same thing and those eyes are just like her. Ulla your son is so much like you. He even has my son wrapped around his finger like I was with you. Only the feelings were mutual, and they worked out.’ she thinks.

“Dael is the library,” Hugo starts. Donella looked confused. “She was not planned but after a while the energy of the library formed a consciousness. She watched people trying to learn about them, but people soon stopped coming. She would have revealed herself to Ulla, but her behavior made Dael sacred of her. After watching us for a while, she spoke to us.” he finishes.

“After enough time she found a way to give herself a body with the energy.” Varian adds.

“That explains why she looks like she is a mixture of you two. I thought it was weird but could not think of a good reason. You two can’t have kids and even if you could she is too old for you two. “ Donella reasons.

“I can change my appearance. I actually was in Corona many times, but I changed my appearance” Dael’s appearance changes to be a copy of Donella before going back to her original look.

“I see why you two do not want the others to know. Who knows how many people will know about her?” Donella looks impressed by her shape changing ability.

“We do not know what people will do with her. We did not expect to grow this attached, but she is really like our child. We would have told everyone if she was human but since she does not need sleep or to eat. Plus, we needed time to come up with a backstory and figure out how long she can stay away from the library and how far she could go.” Varian explains.

“That makes sense. Well that is all my questions. Thank you. Oh, right the reason why I came here. I wanted this information decoded. Do not worry it is not part of my illegal side business. I know not to give that stuff to you two.” Donella hands them a scroll.

“Got it. Bye grandma.” Dael waves goodbye as the doors open.

“Do not call me grandma. I am not that old. “ Donella says before she leaves.

“Do not worry sweetie. Donella has always been like that. “ Hugo ruffles Dael’s head.


End file.
